Origin Of Dragon Land
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: Another Dragon Tales fanfic. This is my take on where the Dragon Land that Emmy and Max go to so often might've come from. Please review!


Origin Of Dragon Land  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
All Dragon Tales characters copyrighted by PBS, PBS Kids, Columbia, Tristar Pictures, and Sesame Workshop. I made up Quetzal's ancestor and the red dragon lady, though. By the way, somebody thought in a review of my "Undying Envy" fanfic that I don't like PBS Kids. I'd like to clear up that I, in fact, hold _no_ grudge against PBS Kids. If I didn't like PBS Kids, I wouldn't have given my "Undying Envy" fanfic a happy ending. In fact, I wouldn't have given my "Truth About Dragon Land...Or Not" fanfic a happy ending either. Anyway, _this_ fanfic explains my take on what the origin of Dragon Land might have been like. I hope there won't soon be an episode that really does explain it, or this fanfic might become obsolete. Anyway, on with the fanfic.  
  
***  
  
It was a really...really..._really_ dull day for Max and Emmy. It was raining outside, so they couldn't play outside. And they'd played with their toys lots of times already.  
"I'm bored," Emmy said. "There's nothing to do!"  
"I know what you mean," Max said. "Somehow our toys aren't that great to play with anymore..."  
Suddenly, a glow came from the secret compartment with the Dragon Scale in it.  
"Look, Max!" Emmy said. "The dragons are calling us!"  
"Cool, let's go!" Max said.  
They both took out the Dragon Scale, and each held onto it with one hand.  
"I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons, in a land apart," they both said at the same time.  
The penciled dragons on the wallpaper turned into dragon holograms, which spun around Emmy and Max, faster and faster, like always...  
  
With a *flash*, they were suddenly in Dragon Land. Cassie, Ord, Zak, and Wheezie were waiting.  
  
"Oh goody, it's Max and Emmy!" Ord said, giving them a dragon-sized hug.  
  
"Ord...you're...squishing...me..." Max said.  
  
"Sorry," Ord said, setting them down.  
  
"Quetzal's going to read a special story to everyone!" Cassie said. "He's going to explain where Dragon Land first came from!"  
"That sounds awesome!" Emmy said.  
"I just hope it doesn't involve a big mess," Zak said.  
  
"Well _I_ hope it _does_," Wheezie said. "I just looooooooove messes!"  
  
"You would..." Zak muttered under his breath.  
"I heard that!" Wheezie shouted.  
  
"Now, now, Zak and Wheezie," Cassie said, calming them down. "Let's just go inside and see what Quetzal has to tell us."  
  
Later, inside the school in the sky, Emmy, Max, Cassie, Ord, Zak, Wheezie, and all the other School in the Sky students were sitting down.  
"Hola, ninos," Quetzal said in Spanish. "As you may know, today I am going to tell you the story of where Dragon Land came from."  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Is there food in the story?" Ord asked.  
Quetzal chuckled.  
"I'm afraid not," Quetzal said. "But I think you will enjoy the story anyway." Quetzal reached for a shelf and retrieved his magic pop-up book, which brought to life magical holograms of the stories depicted in it. He opened the book, which showed a picture of lizards. Then, he began to tell the story.  
  
Long ago (Quetzal said), there were two lizards: a yellow male one, and a red female one. They were what the people of Emmy and Max's land would call "Komodo dragons".  
Now what you don't know is that in Emmy and Max's land, magic does not exist. Instead, their land works by something called "science". But you would not understand; it talks of protons, neutrons, electrons, specific heat capacity, etc.  
Anyway, for one reason or another, magic from some other land that _did_ work by magic came into Emmy and Max's land. The two Komodo dragons I spoke of were infused with this magic, and they became actual dragons.  
The yellow male one I spoke of became a dragon that looked like we all do now. The red female one I spoke of became a dragon that looked completely different. This dragon looked ferocious and mean.  
  
"Did she look like the ones in fairy tales?" Max interrupted.  
"In _your_ fairy tales, yes she did," Quetzal responded. "Now, por favor (Author's Note: please in Spanish), let me continue."  
  
As I was saying (Quetzal said), this female dragon looked ferocious and mean. She also had a personality to match, while the yellow male had a personality to match his gentle looks.  
  
Eventually more magic came into Emmy and Max's land and transported these two dragons elsewhere.  
The two dragons were transported to a world full of knights, dragons, and the sort of damsels-in-distress that we of equal rights fortunately do not have. It turned out that some of these dragons knew magic, and used this magic to summon the yellow and red former Komodo dragons.  
These dragons wanted to use their magic to preserve an area of this land for dragons alone, for this land was a hundred times larger than the size of Dragon Land today. But they needed ideas as to what this land should be like.  
So they had turned the two Komodo dragons into actual dragons and summoned them here in order to get their ideas. They would have a contest, and the better idea would be put into affect.  
The yellow male dragon said, "Dragon Land should be a place of peace and love. Dragon Land should be a place where the atmosphere is rarely gloomy, and food or the materials to make food can easily be gathered from the wild. The dragons should look as I do now, and act with kindess to one another. Obviously there can be no growth without conflict, but the worst of the conflicts should not be worse than bullying, and even that should be quickly solved by the innate kindness of the dragons."  
Then, the other dragons turned to the red female dragon and said, "And what do _you_ think Dragon Land should be like?"  
The red female dragon said, "Dragon Land should be a place of _evil_ and _misery_. Anyone who isn't a wimp should know that the dragons should look ferocious and mean, as I do now. They also should be mean-spirited. The reason is because nobody likes goody-goody-two-shoes, and lots of conflict means lots of growth."  
One of the other dragons said, "But if there is too much conflict, won't it be sort of an overload?"  
The red female dragon said, "It doesn't matter. My competitor's idea is too nauseatingly peaceful. Dragon Land should have every problem under the sun to ensure that the sickening sort of peace he hopes for does not come to pass. And food shouldn't be so easy to gather, either. Dragons should learn to rely on each other for food...and I don't mean the helping way."  
The other dragons said, "But if your idea comes to pass, Dragon Land will be full of unhappiness. Don't you care about how others feel? Put yourself in their shoes!"  
The red female dragon said, "I'll never _be_ in their shoes, so what's the point of imagining that I am? Besides, it isn't important that the dragons be happy, it's important that Dragon Land be a cool place. And nothing cool was ever peaceful!"  
Naturally, the other dragons were shocked. This dragon was so callous of others' feelings that she would be willing to make others miserable just because it would be "cool"!  
The decision was obvious, and the yellow male dragon's idea, because it actually took others' feelings into account, came to pass.  
The dragons used their magic to break off a gigantic section of the land they were in, and called it Dragon Land. They infused it with magic, which brought about such things as pillow trees, pillow clouds, magic crayons that come to life, etc.  
Then using a means you are not old enough to hear, they populated Dragon Land with dragons, and because of the peaceful magic infused with Dragon Land, all the dragons looked and acted peaceful. Dragon Land was a happy place, and it still is to this very day.  
  
"But what happened to that red dragon?" Cassie asked, sympathetic as always. "Wasn't she sad that her idea wasn't used?"  
"She eventually saw reason, and in fact, she and the yellow male dragon are my ancestors from long ago," Quetzal replied.  
"You said the story didn't involve food!" Ord said, salivating. "All that talk about food being easy to gather makes me hungry!"  
"I misspoke," Quetzal said. "I meant that the story didn't center _around_ food. Now, who wants some dragonberry cookies?"  
"We do!" everyone chorused.  
  
After everyone had eaten some dragonberry cookies that Quetzal baked, Emmy and Max wished themselves back home.  
In their playroom, Emmy said, "That was a great story! No wonder all the dragons are so nice."  
Max said, "Maybe we should make our own land!"  
Emmy looked puzzled, and said, "How are we going to do that? We don't have magic."  
"Like this!" Max replied, and promptly used building blocks to make a "land".  
Both Emmy and Max laughed.  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


End file.
